


Just Another Camper

by QuickySand



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Also kind of Dadvid AU, Campe Diem amirite, Dude I'm so ready, Gen, Neil is also 14 and Nikki is 12, On Hiatus, Serial Killer David AU, The Campbell Crew, also Max is 14 in this because that just makes me more comfortable, are you?, figured I should finally jump on the campwagon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: It was just another victim and, well, he was just another camper.





	1. Chapter 1

   David sighed in content, wiping sweat from his brow, kneeling on one knee, a small smile adorned on his face. Another week, another victim. He glanced down at his camp counselor uniform; _that_ would be hard to clean. His boots and kerchief would be easy, his shorts… Difficult. His shirt? It would probably need replacing. He looked down at the man beneath him, who had stopped breathing about a half hour ago. He’d pass of the corpse to Gwen, as usual. The entire Campbell crew had… _odd_ tendencies, all of which carried out within Cameron Campbell’s Summer home on Spooky Island. Campbell carried out anti-government missions of a… _questionable_ sort. Quartermaster had his rather _kinky_ and _also_ questionable tendencies. Gwen did… _Whatever_ Gwen did with David’s deceased victims. Eat them? Sell them? Play with them? ... _Play_ with them? Who knew. Heck, even Jasper’s ghost seemed to have a great time scaring kids off the island before they could venture too far. And David, well… David had fun. Playing with his victims before he ended their lives, letting their screams sing… Their bodies dance… Their blood _flow…_ The screams were one of the reasons the island was called “Spooky.” Sometimes Jasper watched, or even gave suggestions, and then David had even _more_ fun. He had given _those_ times the codename of “bonfires.” David _loved_ bonfires…

   ...All of this under the blanket of a totally fun Summer camp. The perfect ruse… Of course, to David it was so much _more_ than just a guise; he _loved_ being a camp counselor. He _loved_ the kids. He _loved_ his job. The others… not so much, but David got the feeling that Gwen was warming up to it. It was only her second year, after-all…

   And hey, whatever they were doing, they were apparently doing right, because it brought in money. Both the camp and the Summer house had grown to a lovely size, and each member of the Campbell crew got a large room all to themselves to do whatever they wanted in. David didn’t know about the other three, but _he_ decorated _his_ room to match him perfectly, as a sort of record of his life and personality. The floors had colourful shag carpeting, which his dad had passed on to him; apparently that was a thing in the 80’s. Though, there _was_ one area in the center without carpeting; the floor was dusty wood with dark stains all over it (he hadn’t wanted to ruin the carpets) and planted in the middle of it was what resembled a dentist’s chair, or maybe an electrical chair. It had shackles on the arms of it, as well as the foot rest of it, and even at the neck area if truly needed. Scattered around the room were several shelves and tables, all hand-built, covered with _tools_ and syringes, various and seemingly harmless household items, as well as gifts that his mother sent to him three times each year. The was even one wardrobe dedicated solely to weapons. Covering every bit of the walls that weren’t hidden by shelves were old newspapers and magazines of Camp Campbell, as well as one wall dedicated entirely to picture frames; each picture was of him with every group of campers each year, from back at his first year of camp as a kid to his previous year of being camp counselor. He was excited for this year’s photo; despite the troubles that this Summer’s campers had brought, they were by far his favourite group yet and he hoped that the majourity of them returned next year. Especially that _trio…_ They’ve given him a run for his money. But he wondered what they’d think of him if they saw him like this.

   David laughed softly to himself; how could he even consider such an event occurring? If anyone but the Crew knew… Well, he’d have to find a new place to play! And he didn’t much like that idea. Again, he _loved_ his job and he _loved_ his camp. How could he ever think of leaving? David looked back down at the mangled corpse below him and considered drawing on it with his hunting knife; Gwen might appreciate the gesture. But… no. He’d just leave it at her door again. Maybe next time. He glanced down at his shirt, pondered, then shrugged; it wasn’t like it could get any messier, and he’d be throwing it out anyway. Lifting the body, he slung it across his back and stood up. Walking over to the door, he twisted the knob with his inner elbow and nudged it open with his foot before stepping out of the room. Unable to light torches along the way due to the load he was carrying, David wandered down a long, dark hallway. He relied on his memory to get him to Gwen’s corridor, and his memory never disappointed; he was there within seven minutes. Only one torch in the hallway was lit; one of the torches that were on either side of her door. The right one. David smiled; that meant that Gwen had been here recently but was not currently in, and to leave a message at her door. If the left one had been lit, that would have meant that she was busy and not to bother her. Both of them lit meant that you could knock on the door and she would answer. Neither meant that she wasn’t returning anytime soon. David didn’t quite like confrontations anyway, so he could deal with this just fine. Slumping the body down against the wall right beneath the burning torch, David wondered what sort of message he should leave his co-counselor. Getting an idea, he smiled brightly and knelt to one knee. Dipping two of his fingers into the gash in the deceased man’s neck, he gathered up some clotted blood and began to write on the stone wall. It took him a couple more dips, but he finally managed to write, “Have fun!” He was halfway through drawing a heart when he heard a small shuffle of feet a few paces down the corridor.

   “Oh, _shit_.”


	2. Chapter 2

  “Oh, _shit_.” I froze, fingertips still touching the stone, muscles tense and hair on-end. I didn’t _dare_ glance in his direction. Where was Jasper? _Calm down, you can do this._ I forced myself to relax, swooping my fingers in an arch to finish the second crest of the heart, then stood up fluidly. The boy took a step back in fright. _You can do this,_ I repeated to myself, _You’ve got this._ I spun around, my cheerful composure back in place as I grinned at the fourteen-year-old a yard or two before me.

“Hey-a, Maxy-boy!” I chirped happily, determined not to let my anxiety show and/or overwhelm me. His eyes were wide, brows furrowed and mouth agape as he reared back in shock. There was so much turmoil in his sea green eyes that it pained me.

“David, what the _fuck_?!” I almost chastised him for cursing, but after looking at it from his point of view, I decided to give him a break. I hesitated, not quite knowing what to say to rest Max’s fears. “Holy shit, this is it; this is how I _die_. Man, I always thought it’d be at the hands of the President for trying to topple the government hierarchy, but instead it’s by _your_ hands because I’ve seen too much and you’re a psychotic murderer? When did life get this goddamn ironic?” My eye twitched without my meaning to, and Max to another step back. But then I froze, going back over what the young boy had said, and my body went numb with astonishment. _He thinks I’m going to…?_ I stared at the boy with wide eyes.

“Max, I’m not going to kill you!” He narrowed his eyes at me.

“Oh, don’t give me that bullshit, David, I’m a fucking witness!” My features quickly formed into a disappointed, full-body scowl.

“Max!! _Language_!” That seemed to finally bring him back to reality.

“Holy Hell, you really are just… _David_ , aren’t you?” I rolled my eyes with an amused smirk and scoff.

“Well, _yeah_ , who else would I be?” Max looked me over slowly, as if taking in to realization something that I, myself, couldn’t see, then visibly relaxed.

“...Wow,” He paused, “So what now?” I tapped my chin in thought for a moment before smiling. In just a few long strides, I was standing in front of him. Max flinched and seemed about to bolt, but I kept him from doing so by placing my hand gently upon one of his shoulderblades.

“Follow me.” I turned him around, hand still on his back, and led him slowly through the hallways. I could feel Max’s gaze on me every-so-often, before it flicked somewhere else, so I kept up my confident smile to reassure him.

“I don’t know whether you being this happy is creepy or not.” I didn’t know how to respond to that, so I didn’t. Max continued to mutter to himself until we were in my hallway, where he stopped dead in his tracks and pinched his nose. “Jesus _Christ_ , what is that smell?!” I furrowed a brow in confusion. _Smell…? Oh._ With my nose already clogged with the scent of death, I hardly noticed it. Max gagged when we stood just outside my door. _He’ll puke if I bring him in here._ I stopped and turned to my camper, kneeling and placing my hands on his shoulders as I looked him in the eyes.

“Can I trust you to stay right here until I get back? I can’t guarantee your safety if you don’t.” Max shrugged, pulling the neck of his hoodie up over his nose.

“Right now I’m more curious than anything, so… yeah.” I chuckled softly at his muffled words, standing back up.

“Alright.” I eyed him warily as he looked away, then turned and walked into the room, shutting the door behind me. I made my way over to the armoire across the room and opened it’s bottom drawer to reveal a hoard of various pine-scented air fresheners. I pulled out two cans and a hang-up tree, humming to myself as I closed the drawer and set to work. By the time I was done, the whole room was void of its previous potent… _death_ smell. It was almost as if I was back in the woods. I breathed in contentedly, then let it back out; much better. I glanced at the exit, then moved toward it. _I should make sure Max is still by the door._ He _was_ , in fact, still standing there to my surprise, though he had his back turned.

“Well _now_ it just smells like _pine_!” The boy exclaimed half-angrily, arms raised in disbelief. I smiled fondly.

“Would you like to come in, Max?” He whipped around and looked me up and down suspiciously.

“Whaddya fuckin’ mean, would I like to-? You know what? Fuck it, nevermind, let’s go.” I winced at his use of profanity but otherwise sad nothing as we stepped in, the door closing behind us. Max’s wide eyes darted around, taking everything in bit-by-bit, and his breath caught in his throat. I just barely noticed his hand shift to his back pocket, but I knew what it meant and found that I was already prepared. “Holy shit, you _did_ bring me back here to kill me!!” As soon as he had brandished the crooked knife, I kicked it out of his hand. Max yelped, now holding his injured hand, and the knife ended up stuck in a wall. Max swiftly turned and tried to open the door, but I slammed a hand against it to keep it from opening. He spun back around, and I bit my bottom lip to stifle a worried whimper at the unbridled fear in his eyes.

“Max, calm down, we can-” I didn’t get the chance to finish my statement; Max darted over to the wall and yanked his knife out, wielding it in my direction.

“David, I am a lot of anger in one small child, and I am _not_ afraid to fight!”

“But we don’t have to…!” I trailed off; from the look on his face, I could tell that I would be unable to reason with him. I would have to detain him before he hurt me, or worse, himself. I moved over slowly to him, letting him watch my every movement, trying to make myself look non-threatening. It didn’t work, apparently; Max gulped before letting out a sort of battle cry, throwing himself at me before I could dodge. I grunted when my back hit the floor, thankful for the shag carpeting. My relief was short-lived, however. “Max, what are you-?! _Ahh_!!” I cried out at the pain that bloomed across my face. But my concern was not focused on myself. Raising my arms to shield my face, I gasped out, “Max, stop, you’re injured! Your _hand_ , Max!” The boy froze above me and I didn’t dare move. The only sounds in the room were my soft whimpers. “M-Max...” And then he was off of me. Strings of swears left his mouth as he clapped his hands around one of mine and pulled me into a sitting position. I felt blood ooze down my face.

“Holy crap, David, are you okay?! I’m so sorry, I-”

“Max.”

“Y-Yeah?” Blood was in my eyes, so I couldn’t see to do anything.

“Cupboard. Second one on the right from the door. Please fetch me some gauze and wipes.”

“On it!” In less than a minute, they were in my hands. _He must feel horrible about this._ I thought guiltily. I took time to clean the blood carefully off of my face and out of my eyes. When I blinked them open, Max was crouched less than a foot away in front of me. He seemed to be holding back tears. _Sometimes, with his attitude… I forget that he’s still just a teen._ I cast the wipes aside.

“Now give me your hand. The left one.” He did as I instructed, wincing when I gently took it into my own hands. I wrapped it up neatly in gauze before setting the bandages aside, giving my camper a reassuring smile. “There. That should at least help a little bit until we get back to camp.” His eyes widened a bit.

“But David, you...”

“Hm?” He narrowed his eyes at me.

“David, you fucking idiot, sit back.” Max grabbed the wipes before I could protest and began to wipe down my arms, revealing tons of tiny cuts and bruises. I winced as he bandaged my hands and arms all the way up to my elbows, letting out a breath of relief when he was done.

“Thank you, Max.” He grunted in response, and in that moment I had never seen him look so concentrated.

“David! David, where are you, bro?!” I tensed and shot to my feet.

“Max, stay here.” I whispered before booking it out the door and shutting it quickly behind me. I caught a glimpse of LED lights at the end of the hall. “I’m over here, Jasper!” The deceased boy whipped around to face me, then ran over. “Is something wrong? You sounded urgent.”

“Actually, yeah, well- Holy _cow_!! What happened to your face Davey? And your _arms_? Did one of your knife fights go wrong?” I shrugged nervously.

“Something like that. So what’s the hullabaloo?” His gaze turned frightful.

“Dude, there’s a canoe on the island-” _Max._ “-but I can’t find anybody!” I smiled reassuringly at my friend and set a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax, Jazz, I’ve already taken care of it.” His pale blue eyes filled confusion, and he furrowed a brow.

“You’ve already taken care of…?” I squeezed his shoulder and he trailed off.

“I’ll explain it to you later. But hey, could you go find Mr. Campbell – if he’s on the island, that is – and tell him that I need to speak with him in a bit?” He stared at me unsurely for a long moment, then looked away.

“Of course, Davey. Smell ya later!” And then he dissipated. I let out a soft sigh and allowed myself to relax. Turning back to the door, I stopped to think. _Perhaps… to ensure privacy?_ I pulled a match from my belt, struck it against the wall, and lit the left torch. Taking a deep breath, I pushed into the room once more. Max was now looking around with mild interest. He paused to look at me, then went back to examining a couple of choke pears I owned.

“So… Who was that?” I hesitated, then smiled.

“That was my best friend, Jasper. Perhaps you’ll meet him some day.” Was that a glint in his eye? I smirked knowingly, hands on my hips. “Or perhaps you already have.” It was silent for a long moment, and I was surprised that Max didn’t ask any questions. Maybe… he already knew? “Anyway, we need to get you back to camp!” Max furrowed a brow.

“Shouldn’t we, ya know, come up with a cover-up for our bandages and your nose, first?” _My nose? Eh, I’ll look at it later._

“Yes, Max, you are totally right! Got any ideas?” He rubbed one of his elbows in thought, a perk of his that I had always thought was kind of cute. Then he snapped his fingers.

“The squirrel! There’s this one squirrel that always seems to be out to get us! We could say that it jumped out and attacked you.”

“Oh,” I jumped in with a grin, “And that you hurt your hand trying to get it off me! Is that believable?” Max wavered his hand.

“It’ll do.”

“Great, so let’s-” The doorknob jiggled.

“Yo, David, just wanted to thank you for the- What the Hell?!” My heart jumped into my throat as my gaze shot over to Gwen. Her hands were covered in blood, and in her right hand she was holding three severed fingers. My co-counselor’s eyes widened and she slammed the door shut behind her, pressing herself up against it.

“Gwen, what the heck?!” I huffed nervously. “I set my torches to Do Not Disturb!” She stared at me in shock, then looked back at Max.

“How much has he seen?”

“Enough to know that David is a murderer and that you’re somehow in on it.” Max answered for me, and I chuckled anxiously. Gwen’s eye twitched – a habit of hers – as she turned to me.

“He’s seen too much-”

“ _Finally_ someone has sense!”

“-David, you have to kill him.” My eyes widened and my heart nearly stopped.

“Wait, wait, too much sense!” I instinctively pulled Max behind me in a protective manner.

“ _What_? Gwen, _no_. I can’t kill Max!” _He means too much to me-_ “He’s a camper! And a _kid_ , at that! We promised not to...-”

“What if the brat _tattles_ , David?” My own eye twitched, and Gwen took a half-step back. _Brat?_ “And… What happened to you, David?” I hesitated, pulling myself back from the fog.

“Oh! Max and I had a little...” I paused to search for the right word, and thankfully the both of them remained quiet. “... _Disagreement_ ,” I finally stated, “But we worked through it!” Gwen now glared at Max. If looks could kill…

“You _hurt him_?” She seethed through her clenched teeth, to my surprise, and did I just see a…? Did _Max_ or all people just look…? _No, I must have imagined it._

“H-Hey, I hurt him, too!” I stepped in, pointed at Max’s injured hand, then slumped. “And I feel just _awful_ about it...” Gwen finally locked eyes with me.

“David, this is fucking stupid; all you have to do is slit his throat, then-” I was cowering under her gaze when Max pushed in front of me, standing on his toes to glare up at Gwen with a surprising amount of actual anger.

“Alright, listen here, shi- _moron_. David’s already been through a bunch of c-crap today because of me. It wasn’t _his_ fault that I snuck onto the island unexpected! _Lay off._ ” I couldn’t help smiling at Max’s show of loyalty and restraint. When he looked back at me, he sneered half-heartedly. “Yeah, don’t think too much on it; it was just pathetic seeing you look like a kicked dog,” He turned back to Gwen, splaying out his arms, “No one’s killing anybody, you psychotic wash-up. Well, at least, not any of us. That’s just fucking dumb,” I’d let that one slide, “And you know what else?! I still don’t find this _anywhere near_ as disturbing as Quartermaster’s hobbies!” He had a point, there. I couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at that as I lowered myself to sit cross-legged on a pink shag rug. But then Max rounded on my a jabbed a finger in my direction, something I hadn’t been expecting. “And _you_!! Why are you always so damn happy?! You’re a _murderer_ , for Christ’s sake!!” My mask slipped, if only for half a second, but I quickly put it back on. Max wouldn’t catch it, I knew, but Gwen… With her psychology majour, she _definitely_ saw that.

“Silly Max!” I laughed, softly and friendly, “I’m not happy _all_ the time! If I were _always_ happy, well, then I wouldn’t be Human! I’ve had my ups and downs, good days and bad days, days where I laugh or cry or both. It’s like if the Sun _always_ shone, without a cloud in the sky, the environmental reactions could be disastrous. Likewise, I would be a ruined Human being. A complete mental-case, if you will. And Max, if you’re trying to get at the fact that I may or may not have had trauma sometime in my life that led up to this, then yes; I’ve had my fair share.” _Whoops, might’ve let a little much slip at the end there._ I froze, knowing it would be too much to hope that the other two wouldn’t mention it. Both Max and Gwen were wide-eyed and slack-jawed, causing me to flush in embarrassment.

“Holy shit, David,” Max breathed, “That is the most… _insightful_ thing you’ve ever said to me.” I almost beamed at the praise, but then my camper shook himself from his stupour. “Wait, did you say ‘ _trauma_ ’?” I shrank back and looked away, chewing on the inside of my cheek – my own bad habit.

“I hadn’t meant to say that...” I murmured softly, then looked back up at whom I considered possibly two of the most important people in my life. I stared at them for a long moment, thinking, until they both shifted uncomfortably. “I trust the two of you.” I finally said with all realness in my voice, patting the carpet in front of me. For once, Max didn’t seem against listening to one of my stories.


End file.
